<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hai, Levi Heichou! by Once_Upon_A_Thyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328321">Hai, Levi Heichou!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Thyme/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Thyme'>Once_Upon_A_Thyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Levi, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crops, Strapping, sub eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Thyme/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi pays Eren a visit in his quarters to reprimand him for disobeying orders the day before. Despite Eren's protests, he takes the easier alternative of receiving a stern whipping from his superior officer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hai, Levi Heichou!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- While watching SnK, I thought Levi was in his early twenties or something. Not thirties. I also thought that Eren was at least eighteen. It was only after writing this that I found out the huge age difference. But, it's already written, so there's no sense not posting it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren sat at his desk slumped over a cup of coffee. His hand hovered over the drawer where he kept a small, stolen bottle of whiskey under a stack of stationary. Sasha had given it to him last evening over a few pints of beer, and he hadn’t known what to do with it besides drink it and get rid of the evidence. But one thing had led to another, and why would he waste fine whiskey when he was already drunk on beer? It had ended up in his desk, hidden away for a time when he would need it more. Now seemed to be the time—what was a soldier to do with too little sleep, weeks-old rations, a fierce hangover, and a little extra free time? Nothing like the hair of the dog to cure a hangover, or at least that’s what Jean always said.</p><p>In the middle of rummaging through his desk drawer, he saw a pair of polished boots on the floor and bolted upright to stand at attention. “Captain Levi! I wasn’t expecting—I mean, I, I didn’t see you come in, sir.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Levi looked him over: unpolished boots, ODM gear laying in a heap where he had drunkenly crawled out of it last night, undershirt buttoned unevenly, and his hair a mess. Eren’s bed was unmade, there were papers scattered over his desk, and the whole room smelled like leather and sweat. </p><p>For someone so short, Captain Levi commanded a fearsome presence. That day at the courthouse was still seared into Eren’s brain, and today the captain was wearing the same dark, inscrutable expression. </p><p>Levi raised his eyebrow. “I take it you had a night out with the other recruits?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Eren still stood at attention, petrified.</p><p>“Tell me, Eren—do you think that you’re smarter than Commander Erwin?”</p><p>“No, sir.” </p><p>“That’s right. You aren’t. Do you know how long it took him to come up with the proper scouting formation, and how important it is to keep it throughout a mission? You should, if you had paid any attention at all to your training.” Levi didn’t wait for Eren to answer. “So why did you disobey my orders and break scouting formation during our last mission? Did I not tell you to remain in the center until further notice?” </p><p>“Yes, but the Titan was right there, and it was only a four-meter one! I’m a soldier, sir, and I can do more than just turn into a Titan. I’m counting on my comrades to protect me, and I need to do the same for them.” </p><p>“What is your job as a soldier?” </p><p>“To kill titans,” Eren said.</p><p>“Wrong.” Levi folded his arms across his chest. “Your job is to obey orders. If I tell you to keep riding, you keep riding. If I tell you to jump, you jump. And if I tell you to stay in the center, you stay in the center.” </p><p>“But you said earlier that—” </p><p>Levi gave him a dark look and the words withered in Eren’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you finished?” </p><p>“Yes,” Eren said. </p><p>Levi took a step closer to Eren until he had to almost crane his neck up at the recruit. “Listen up, brat. I didn’t survive through all of this shit just for you to speak to me like I’m one of your green recruit friends. I am your commanding officer, and you will act like it. If I hear one more sentence come out of your mouth without a ‘sir’ following it, you won’t like the consequences. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” </p><p>“Now, it’s my job to keep you in line, and if you think that you’re going to get special treatment in my squad, you’re wrong.” </p><p>Eren dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” </p><p>“You’re damn right it won’t. A half-assed apology won’t save soldiers. What saves lives is discipline, and I think you need another lesson.” Levi drew a sturdy leather riding crop from under his cloak and tapped it sharply against his palm. </p><p>Eren shivered, feeling memory of Levi’s boot on his face in the courthouse. Somehow, the image of Levi standing over him while he was bound and on his knees made Eren’s heart pound. The pain and humiliation of it all, and underneath everything, a secret humiliation even greater than the public beating – the fact that he had almost liked it. What kind of sick person was he, that underneath the pain and fear, or even because of it, he had been so aroused at Levi so carelessly showing just who was in control? But still, he didn’t want a repeat of that scene. Even though he had healed quickly, the memory of the pain hadn’t.</p><p>“Sir—” Eren’s voice cracked. </p><p>“Relax, Eren. I’m not uncivilized.” Levi’s voice was flat, but honest. “What happened in the courthouse that day was for show. Today, however much your punishment hurts will be up to you. Now, enough talking—words won’t teach you the lesson you need to learn. Bend over the desk.” </p><p>Eren swallowed hard. He flinched as the crop smacked against Levi’s hand again. </p><p>“Every moment of my time you waste is an extra lash,” Levi said. “That’s one.” </p><p>“W-wait, sir.” Eren glanced at the thin walls of the barracks. He was lucky to have his own room at all, but that still wouldn’t stop the sounds from carrying. He could hear Sasha and Connie laughing through the wall, and he froze at the thought of the entire 104th class of cadets hearing him receive a whipping from Levi. </p><p>Another strike against Levi’s palm. “That’s two. You’re testing my patience, brat, and you don’t want to reach the limit.” </p><p>“C-Captain! I, I’ll take on the entire squad’s cleaning duties for the entire month, and I’ll—”</p><p>Levi laughed coldly. “You can’t even clean your own room, Eren. It’s filthy. I should give you a whipping just for lacking the discipline to keep your room orderly.” The crop whistled as Levi cut through the air. “And if you want to maintain a modicum of respect, you’ll obey me and bend over the desk right now. Because if I have to tell you again, I’ll drag you outside and handcuff you to the old whipping post in the courtyard. It hasn’t been used in nearly twenty-five years, but I assure you that you’ll scream loud enough for the whole barracks to hear. Is that what you want, Eren? Are you a filthy little pervert who wants to be whipped for everyone to see?” </p><p>Eren’s breath caught in his throat. “No, sir.” He hesitated, then bent over the desk with his palms flat on the wood. He couldn’t see Levi anymore, but he felt his harness being roughly undone and his pants being yanked to the floor. Levi even pulled down his briefs, and the cold air sent gooseflesh against the backs of Eren’s bare thighs. </p><p>“If this were any other time, I’d have you count each stroke,” Levi said, “but I’m a busy man with things to do. And besides, I’ll give you a chance to keep quiet. It should be amusing watching you try to bite your tongue. I’ve never seen you do it before, but maybe you’ll surprise me.” </p><p>Eren’s face burned with embarrassment. The punishment hadn’t even begun and Levi already had him squirming. He could hear the swish of the crop and feel the air on his bare skin. If Levi was so impatient, then why was he waiting so long to begin? Levi must be taunting him—well, Eren wouldn’t take the bait. </p><p>The first lash came without warning—it was a searing, white heat that felt like a red hot poker being laid across his ass. Eren yelped in spite of himself. The crop felt sturdier than the ones they used for their horses, or maybe it was because Levi would hardly hit a horse as hard as he was hitting Eren. He let out a hissing, trembling breath. </p><p>“What, were you expecting this to be easy?” Levi brought the crop across Eren’s ass again, forming two parallel lashes that were already raising into red welts. </p><p>Eren bit his lip as his hips were thrust against the desk with the force of the blow. He shut his eyes and opened them again. He was no stranger to pain, but this—this was different. It was personal. It was humiliating. And even worse, he was sure that some part of Levi enjoyed watching him clench his fists in pain, just as there was some small part of Eren that enjoyed being punished. </p><p>“I want you to tell me why you deserve to be punished,” Levi said lowly. </p><p>“Because,” Eren said, “because I disobeyed your orders.” </p><p>“Full sentences,” Levi snapped. He struck Eren across the upper thighs this time, just below the previous lash marks. “I know you haven’t lost the capacity for speech just yet.” </p><p>“Yes, sir! I deserve to be punished because I disobeyed your orders and put the whole squad in danger because of my reckless actions, sir!” </p><p>“And will that happen again?” Levi asked. He whipped Eren with elegant precision, each blow quicker than the last and just as sharp.</p><p>“No, sir!” Eren choked. He was panting now. He hadn’t expected each blow to hurt so much—his legs were locked with the effort to keep them from trembling. He wouldn’t give Levi that satisfaction. Eren would show it he could take it like the soldier he was. </p><p>“Now that I have your attention,” Levi said between blows, “you’re going to tell me exactly what will happen if you disobey me in the future.” </p><p>Eren heard Levi’s voice weaving in and out of the pain, but his mind was racing and he almost wanted to stand up straight and take his chances with a court martial. But the thought of kneeling in front of the judge and all of the court with his face and throat sticky with blood and his body covered in bruises from Levi’s beating was too much to bear. He would take anything over that. No, it was better that this was a private affair. Levi may have been an ass, but he was— </p><p>“Hey, brat, are you listening to me?” Levi whipped Eren on the thighs again, so hard that Eren bit his lip to keep from howling. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“No, you’re not. That’s another extra lash just for being a liar. Now get your head out of your ass and tell me what’s going to happen if you pull this shit again.” </p><p>Eren pushed the spark of anger down—no matter how humiliating it was to be bent over a desk and whipped by Levi, he was sure that there was something Levi could do to make it worse. “I’ll get another whipping, sir.”</p><p>“Wrong.” The crop struck Eren’s thighs again, and his legs crumpled. Levi just pulled him back up by the arm and shoved him against the desk. He continued punctuating his words with stinging lashes of the crop. “However much of a hard-ass you think I’m being, I can assure you that if there’s a next time, I will unleash a fury upon you that you will never forget. I will tie you to the whipping post during morning roll call and whip you until you bleed, and all of the Scouting Legion will hear you beg me for mercy. And Mikasa won’t be there to save you, either. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Eren shivered. “Crystal, sir.” </p><p>“Good.” Levi slapped Eren’s inner thigh with the crop. “Spread. Wider.” </p><p>A half-strangled moan came out of Eren’s mouth as if it had been dragged out of his throat by a hook, but he shook off his pants and obeyed until his legs were spread obscenely wide. The strap of the harnesses tangled around his ankles. </p><p>Without any further warning again, Levi began unceremoniously lashing Eren’s thighs and the raw, sensitive skin where his ass and thighs met. Eren’s legs buckled again, but Levi put a hand firmly against the small of his back and kept whipping until Eren couldn’t stop from crying out. Eren didn’t know how many blows it was, and he didn’t think he could count if he tried. </p><p>“Please—” Eren cried. “Please, sir—” </p><p>“Please what?” Levi paused for a moment. “Please stop? Is that what you want? Because you only have one person to thank for this, and that’s yourself.” </p><p>Eren licked the blood off his lips. The words were slippery and loose in his mouth, and he cursed himself for asking in the first place. “It’s nothing, sir.” </p><p>Even without seeing him, Eren could picture Levi’s closed-mouth scowl. “Nothing. So you wasted my time for nothing, is that it?” He sighed, and Eren heard the click of his boots away and back again. There was a brief silence and the rasp of fabric sliding against fabric, and then Levi’s fingers were reaching around Eren’s head. “Hold still.”</p><p>Eren bit down on something soft and balled up—his stockings. Levi took the trailing ends and tied them around his head to form a gag. It was uncomfortable, and Eren could feel the drool dripping down towards his throat, but it was better than letting the whole barracks know what was happening. He let out a muffled whimper all the same. His shoulder blades crawled, and his blood was racing hot and polling somewhere south, dragging his attention down to between his stinging thighs. He closed his eyes and prayed that Levi wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“There. I did you a favor, Jaeger. Don’t expect any more.” </p><p>Eren nodded his head obediently, and Levi took him by his shirt and dragged him over to the rumpled bed. Eren’s heart hammered, but Levi just flipped Eren over his knee in one fluid move. It would have been impressive if it weren’t terrifying and arousing at the same time. Levi tossed the crop down on the bed and picked up one of the straps of Eren’s trailing harness. </p><p>The strap was made of thick leather, and it stung wildly across Eren’s whole ass. He jerked in surprise, and Levi hooked one of his boots around Eren’s legs, pinning him down. </p><p>“There’s no getting out of this one,” Levi said. “You can cry all you want—no one’s going to hear you.” </p><p>Eren took a shuddering breath. He thought the punishment would be over by now, but Levi continued to whip him red and raw until no part of his ass or upper thighs was left untouched. Eren let himself sink into the pain and the rhythm of the strokes. He let himself float on the smell of leather and boot-polish and Levi’s rough breaths as he continued strapping Eren’s ass. Eren knew he was whimpering and moaning beneath the gag, unintelligible cries and pleas that blurred together under the crack of the leather across his skin. He knew that he could have handled it without saying a word, but it wasn’t worth it. Now that he was gagged, no one would hear except Levi. And maybe he wanted Levi to hear. Maybe Levi wanted to hear it. The thought of pleasing Levi, even now, sent heat pooling into his stomach and between his thighs. </p><p>Finally, Levi slid Eren off his lap and onto the floor until Eren was kneeling between his knees. He was exhausted, high, every nerve on fire. He hadn’t felt anything like this before, not even in the heat of battle. </p><p>“Eren, look at me,” Levi said lowly. </p><p>Eren raised his head slowly, and Levi tilted his chin up so that Eren was forced to meet his eyes. Levi undid the gag and tossed it on the floor, and Eren took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Captain.” </p><p>“I know. We’re done here. Get dressed.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Eren said, half-dazed. </p><p>Levi stood up like he was about to leave, but lingered with his hand resting in the doorway. “Eren.” </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Meet me in my quarters at midnight tonight.” </p><p>Eren swallowed thickly. “Is my punishment not finished?” </p><p>Levi just stared. He raked his gaze across Eren’s face, down towards his ass and his thighs and up again, slowly. “Have you learned nothing from today, Jaeger?” </p><p>“Yes, sir. I understand.” </p><p>“Good. I’ll be waiting for you. And, Eren?” </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>“Change your fucking underwear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>